


Platzgeflüster

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selbst die determiniertesten Spieler sind während des Trainings nicht immer todernst bei der Sache.<br/>Außer Tezuka natürlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platzgeflüster

~

 

“Tennis sind fliegende Pimmel”, sagte Eiji eines Nachmittags völlig zusammenhangslos und Fuji neben ihm  
prustete belustigt. 

“Was?”, wollte Kawamura ahnungslos wissen als hätte er sich verhört, während er weiter versuchte, seine Muskeln  
wie jeder andere fürs Training zu dehnen. Eiji strahlte zu ihm hinüber.

“Ich weiß ja nicht wie viele Reguläre richtig enge Unterhosen unter den Shorts tragen, damit nichts rutscht,  
aber ich weiß, dass manche es nicht tun, weil sies nicht mögen wenn da unten alles so eingeklemmt ist-...  
und naja, jetzt stell dir nur mal vor wie da bei jedem Turnier unter den Höschen die Pillermänner  
durch die Gegend wirbeln!” 

Fuji legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte hell und herzlich.  
Kawamura blinzelte.

“So hab ich noch nie drüber nachgedacht”, bemerkte er, “Ich hab auch keine engen Unterhosen drunter.”

“Bei manchen kann man einfach nicht anders als sie sich beim Spielen nackt vorzustellen!”,  
fuhr Eiji nachdenklich fort, “Denkt mal zum Beispiel an Hyotei...”

“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Rikkaidai enge Unterhosen als Teil der Pflichtuniform haben.”, vermutete Fuji. 

“Hey!”, schallte die bekannt autoritäre Stimme da grimmig über den Platz, und als die Jungen aufsahen,  
schickte tatsächlich von etwa zehn Metern Entfernung ihr strenger Kapitän einen bösen Blick hinter  
schmalen Brillengläsern hervor zu ihnen hinüber, “Fuji, Eiji, Kawamura! Kein Geschwätz beim Aufwärmen!  
Zehn Runden um den Platz, aber zack!”

Alle drei erhoben sich augenblicklich und begannen vom roten Hartplatz herunter, über den Kiesweg  
und am Zaun entlang neben den Bäumen vorbei zu laufen.

Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte schnaufendes Schweigen, rhythmisch knirschten Turnschuhe im Kies.

“Propeller- Pimmel...!”, sang Eiji dann leise und Fuji begann zu kichern, “Hör auf damit, sonst tun wir heute  
nichts anderes als joggen!” 

“Ne, Fuji”, schnaufte Eiji unbeirrt lachend, “Hat Tezuka einen oder nicht? Ich finde wir sollten uns nach  
unserem Mannschaftskapitän richten.”

“Ich finde enge Unterhosen beim Spielen unbequem...”, maunzte Kawamura hinter ihnen,  
“Soll das doch jeder so machen wie er will...”

“Ich weiß ja nicht”, setzte Fuji atemlos dazu, “aber ich glaube wenn er richtig riesig und lang ist, tuts  
auf Dauer ein bisschen weh, wenn das immer so frei in der Gegend rumfliegt...”

“Weh tuts erst wenn jemand einen Crouch-Shot erfindet...”, keuchte Eiji.

“Den Nussknacker”, Fuji grinste.

“Nur nichts versautes denken...”, Eiji versuchte seine Atmung trotz Lachen und Reden gleichmäßig bleiben  
zu lassen, “Ich will mich ja wirklich nicht... über Kaido lustig machen oder so, aber musstet ihr auch beim  
ersten Mal so lachen als er seinen neuen Schlag erfunden hat...?”

“Der Snake-Shot!”, Fuji grinste schon wieder dieses ungute Fuji- Grinsen.

“Kapier ich nicht...”, murmelte Kawamura und wischte sich im Laufen den Schweiß von der Stirn.

“Ne, Eiji”, schnaufte Fuji, “Ich zahl dir ein Mittagessen, wenn du ihn fragst ob er einäugige Schlangen auch mag.”

“Fuji, du Sau!”, rief Eiji in entzückter Empörung.

Beim der nächsten Runde am Tor zu den Plätzen vorbei gesellte sich Ryoma zu ihnen.

“Ne, Ochibi”, keuchte Eiji, “Was hast du angestellt?”

“Gefragt, ob Pillar wirklich Phallussymbole sind.”

“Fuji!”, schrie Kikumaru entsetzt, “Du hast das Kind verdorben!”

“Was denn!”, grinste Fuji, “Dich sollte man auch zensieren. Was war das vorhin, Tennis sind fliegende-...”

“Bälle!”, betonte Eiji mit leicht panischem Blick zu ihrem Jüngsten, “Tennis sind fliegende Bälle!” 

“Genau...”, bestätigte Fuji ein bisschen zu sanft und unschuldig, “Und deshalb sind wir alle im Tennisclub,  
weil wir so gern mit flauschigen Bällen spiel-...”

“FUJIII!!”

 

~

 

~Ende~


End file.
